1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a liquid container, and more particularly to an injection device for injecting liquid chemicals into a human or animal body by pressing or squeezing a deformable container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known injector for enema of the type arranged to inject liquid chemicals into human or animal body by pressing a deformable container body, a check valve is provided for preventing liquid chemicals injected into intestine from flowing backward due to intestinal pressure as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Koukoku) No. 61-21075.
Furthermore, in a device for enema having a catheter telescopically inserted into a tip portion of a container body containing liquid chemicals and a nozzle is provided at the tip portion of the catheter where a check valve is provided for preventing reverse flow of the injected liquid, a charging inlet is made at the tail portion of the container body for charging liquid chemicals into the container body and then the charging inlet is closed. Such as device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 61-200052.
As described in the above, conventional devices for enema are arranged such that a catheter is telescopically inserted into an opening of the container body, and a cap is telescopically engaged with a nozzle attached to the tip of the catheter so as to close the nozzle by the cap. Therefore, there is a problem of leakage of liquid chemicals from the telescopically inserted portions between the container body and the catheter or between the nozzle and the cap before the device is actually used due to vibrations, temperature change or the like.
Furthermore, when inserting the nozzle into a human body, it is necessary that the catheter is bent so that the nozzle extends upwardly to prevent the leakage of the liquid chemicals.